


Golden and Red

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 180 followers thank you thing, Balin the awesome big bro, Dori being smug, Flustered Dwalin, M/M, cute warrior, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nwalin: headcannon that the first time dwalin sees nori with his hair down the redheaded thief is walking around the camp, looking for his misplaced beads brushing his long hair. dwalin gets so distracted he actually abruptly stops in his loud tirade over some dispute with half the company and just /stares/. they all make fun of him for it for weeks. meanwhile nori is oblivious. (for you 400-500 word drabble thing) (anon on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon, this was really nice!

   “That is not the point Dori! The point is…”Dwalin shouted when his eyes noticed a movement behind the older dwarf. Nori walked a few feet brushing his long hair and Dwalin lost train of his thought. The thief’s hair was down and shone softly in the firelight, golden and red like gems in a necklace. Dwalin was absolutely enthralled in the way the long streaks moved against the dwarf’s back and fell over his right shoulder to end shortly above his belt. The warrior stared at the thief and Dori cleared his throat.

   “If you’re done staring at my younger brother can we continue this?” The silver-haired dwarf said sharply. Dwalin was ripped from his musings how this hair would feel wound around his hands during sex and flushed brightly. Thorin stood there, leaning against a tree and grinned broadly. The entire company sans Nori, Bofur and Bilbo who made dinner that very moment, grinned and smirked at Dwalin. The flustered dwarf turned and walked away, trying to get a grip on himself, ignoring the shouts behind him.

The warrior returned in time for dinner, though he was noticeably the last one. Nori was already finished and dragged his younger brother into the woods to practice sword fighting. Bilbo tagged along, Thorin in his trail. After the four had vanished, everyone’s attention turned from their leader and their burglar to the warrior.

   “Well, you are quite taken with Nori, aren’t you?” Balin asked his younger brother in conversational tone and smiled sweetly. “He’s free you must know.”

   “Shut it brother.” Dwalin only said and Balin laughed when Dori swallowed his spoonful of stew.

   “Nori is into brawny people. He had a thing with a human black smith once, kept me awake all night long.” The silver-haired dwarf laughed loudly and dirtily. Bofur, who had been told apparently, smirked at that.

   “Heard the same. In the Blue Mountains he used to lure the guards into false safety when he flirted and fucked them. Or rather let _them_ fuck _him_.” The other’s burst into laughter and Dwalin groaned into his stew, wanting Mahal to kill him in that moment. But the company only continued to tease him.

   “Sometimes he was in the kitchens too.” Bombur, fat Bombur with the soft heart, _smirked_ and shot the warrior a look. “He was always hungry these days.”

   “He still is!” Dori intoned and everyone laughed once more.

   “Dwalin, you haven’t laid anyone in the last few month. Why don’t you try your luck with him.” Balin said and nudged his brother. The younger brother had to contain himself not to murder the kings advisor. “I mean even Thorin seems to be smitten these days with our burglar and why don’t you make a double marriage one day?” Groaning, Dwalin rose.

   “You are insufferable.”

   “You always say that when I embarrass you, little brother.” But Dwalin didn’t reply to Balin’s words anymore, he was already in the woods alone with his thoughts.

[The prompt thing on tumblr](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/119513075344)

Rebloggable 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
